


Us In The Sky's Lights

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [11]
Category: Dirty Computer - Janelle Monáe (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The three of them dance the days away, they also go to more ceremonies.
Relationships: Ché/Jane/Zen (Dirty Computer)
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. ink and introspection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crashing Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040344) by [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction). 



The gang is all together;

 **J** gets another tattoo while _Zen_ officiates yet another pairing.

The three of them travel together;

Ché meets someone that looks so much like a torch that almost everyone knows (apparently issa mirror twin)

And falls so fast his hair spins.

**"I don't need to remember all."**

_"I don't want to let it go."_

"I just need to remember a bit more than what they tried to take away."


	2. stone and some shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same, but Ché is the star*

he kisses **her** as they marvel over rainbows;

 _she_ teases them because of an old scorch;

 _Z_ likes to teach others the ins and outs of leading rituals.

his new partner is a mystery but in a way that the three appreciate;

as the days go by, Ché realizes that the gaps in their mentals

are actually gifts-if only because they know better now.

 **Jane** mostly disagrees, she scoffs often; meeting up with their friends does little to change that.

 **she** lets them give her rocks and pebbles and other special things: _Zen_ takes them all to a traveling kiosk for the bonding experience.

"Why does it matter to y'all that those ex torches are ex torches? _Z_ and **J** made it out, same as them!"

_"Just everybody that is willing and able to listen. We can't dismantle it on our own."_

**"Perhaps we simply just need a new plan of action, we can join forces with those who are left, those who may or may not be fully 'intact'."**


End file.
